wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Ata Karanahn
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 4 | heal = 2,000 | crecla = Krokotopian | school = Fire | damperpip = 105 | damsch = Fire | minion = Nirini Intimidator | minion2 = Nirini Intimidator | world = Krokotopia | location = Tomb of the Beguiler | descrip = 'Speech :Who are you? I was about to deliver this pitiful Mander to the master, so if you are here to rescue this slimey little trespasser, think again! | spell1 = Fireblade | spell2 = Fire Trap | spell3 = Weakness | spell4 = Black Mantle | spell5 = Snow Shield | spell6 = Fire Cat | spell7 = Fire Elf | spell8 = Ash Bats | spell9 = Sunbird | spell10 = Fire Shark | spell11 = Ghoul | spell12 = Cyclops | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 46-55 | hat1 = Sturdy Green Hood | hat2 = Sturdy Red Hood | hat3 = | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Vestment Of Darkness | robe2 = | robe3 = | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Shoes of the Desert | boots2 = Boots of the Bastion | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Dirk of Harmony | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Loop of Quietude | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Tall Palm Tree | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Mutate Blaze Beetle | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Bone | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Stinky Cheese | snack2 = Tiny Fish | snack3 = Nettle Root | snack4 = Cracker | snack5 = Green Grapes | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = Running Free | quest2 = | quest3 = }}